


Flirting with Magnus

by Malec_Lover23



Series: Honey you should know that I could never go on without you [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane, Thirsty Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Alec finding the confidence to do the things he’s always wanted to do with a love he thought he could never have.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Honey you should know that I could never go on without you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Flirting with Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make my day so leave them if you enjoyed 
> 
> If you’re feeling called to please leave me a comment or something nice I could really use it! I read them all and try to respond but I’m just so tired these days but I hope to get to them all really soon <3

"Je besoin de ma moitié!" Magnus calls out, rapping his fingers against the door of Alec's office and walking in. 

Alec looks up from his paperwork, confusion written on his face, but it's soon replaced with admiration when Magnus smiles fondly at him. "What was that, Mags?" 

Magnus steps over to his side, beaming at the smell of vanilla and a faint waft of sandalwood. He catches sight of the wax warmer that Magnus bought for his boyfriend a few weeks ago, and he's proud it's going to good use. 

Magnus returns his attention back to Alec, gasping and pressing a hand against his chest. "You're the head of the New York Institute, famous all over the world and you don't know how to speak French?" 

Alec rolls his eyes and tugs on Magnus' hands. "I haven't been to France in eight years, my French is a little rusty."

"Well we'll have to fix that soon, then." Magnus winks and slides onto his desk, bracketing the arms of Alec's desk chair with his legs. 

"What brings you to the Institute so early? The council meeting starts in an hour." Alec glances at his watch and Magnus takes his hand, kissing the back of it. 

"I can't just show up when I want to? I was under the impression the Head of the Institute and I had some connections. Regardless, I told you already. Je besoin de ma moitié." 

Alec groans, "What does that mean?" 

"I need my better half. That's precisely what that means." 

"Oh." Alec smiles and cups Magnus' cheeks, crossing the remaining distance between their lips. 

Magnus hums happily, threading his fingers through Alec's hair, knowing he'll be grumpy later when he finds out Magnus messed it up. 

Alec's tongue slips into his mouth, and Magnus moans softly, closing his eyes and embracing the desire and comfort that go hand in hand when kissing Alec. 

They part after a few moments, Alec chasing his lips but Magnus shakes his head and presses a ringed finger against his lips. 

"So Alexander, you like French then? It's a Romance language, after all. I figured you would." Magnus grins, trailing a finger down his jawline and digging his nail into the soft flesh underneath Alec's lower lip. 

Alec's breath hitches and Magnus leans back down to connect their lips again, not one to deny himself Alec’s mouth especially when he makes an adorable noise like that. 

"How about I show you my own Romance language?" Alec murmurs. Magnus' jaw drops and he immediately crashes their lips together again. 

"Was that a good pick up line?" Alec asks, panting softly against his mouth. 

"Very." Magnus replies with a raised eyebrow, "Your boyfriend must have taught you some things." 

"Shut up and kiss me." Alec mutters, one hand gripping Magnus' jacket and the other wrapped around his neck as he pulls Magnus back into his space, their bodies pressed together. 

"That would be tais-toi et embrasses-moi in French." Magnus winks, grin stretching wide when Alec's eyes turn even darker and he whines gently, hands sliding underneath Magnus to pull him onto his lap. 

Magnus laughs and straddles Alec, who's hungrily seeking out his mouth. 

Magnus flicks his wrist and the door to Alec's office swings shuts, slamming rather abruptly due to how unfocused Magnus is in the lap of his Shadowhunter boyfriend. 

"Know why I came an hour early now?"

“An hour doesn’t possibly give me enough time to do half of what I want to do to you.” Alec snarls, breath hot against Magnus’ ear. 

“Angels, you do really know how to flirt don’t you, pretty boy? Now let’s see if you can deliver.”


End file.
